Trolls
In Internet slang, troll refers to someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in a chat with the primary intent of provoking other users into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. A common troll behavior is known as "baiting." This is where they will say something in hopes that someone to "bite" and react in a way which amuses them, and to which they can then respond in a way which further exacerbates the situation. How to Deal with a Troll in Private Messaging 1. Press the Report button. 2. If the troll is in your friendlist, remove him/her from your friendlist by clicking the x in your friendlist on his/her tab. 3. Click the Report button -- the one with a red flag as seen below his/her profile picture. 4. Click User, because arguing and making it a bigger case is not going to end well in most cases. Do not bother to "feed the troll" as getting you provoked and angry is exactly what they were trying to do in the first place. 5. It is an optional action to take, but the reporter may choose to write a descriptive reason as to why he/she decided to flag the user as a troll. Keep in mind that sometimes another user is simply pointing out what they think about your profile's content, and is offering suggestions that may come off as impolite/bossy. How to Deal with a Troll in Group Chats If You are a Moderator or Administrator *Be strict. Do not get caught up in reasoning with a user who is trolling. *But, be honest in determining whether someone is actually trolling before considering them a troll. Just because you feel an emotional reaction does not mean they intended to provoke it. Don't be abusive. If You are a Non-Moderator *Notify a moderator or administrator. * Simply ignore them. They will only feed off any negative reaction you give them. Examples of Common Chatango Trolls One example of trolls would be organized raiders. They act as a unit and assault chats and their chatters for "lolz", and have become increasingly more popular over the years. For example, one group known for raiding are known as "The Giraffes". These raiders will use giraffe-themed accounts and participate in role-playing various unethical acts in an attempt to annoy people and decrease the chat population, while at the same time claiming they are merely giraffes and therefore can do no wrong. They use their pure numbers to take over chats temporarily. Although little more is known about who they are and why they do it, we can safely assume their primary motivation is their own personal entertainment. There are various other smaller unnamed groups which participate in chat raids, yet these usually target smaller chats where moderators are easier to deceive and manipulate due to them being naive when it comes to running a successful chat. Anonymous users are usually discriminated against due to the fact that a large majority of trolls and spammers act anonymously. Large chats often have long ban lists filled with anonymous users, which can result in moderators having more prejudice against anonymous users. Site Navigation Category:Terms Category:Trolls Category:Reporting Category:User Protection Category:Bullying Category:Users Category:Help